


You keep going

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Empathy, Family, Loneliness, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4841761.html?thread=68215073#cmt68215073">Charles-<i>walk it off now</i></a>.</p>
<p>A brief piece about how Charles' empathy and his telepathy define how he sees the world and the importance of caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep going

Charles has always been good at going on no matter how he's hurting, his parents wanted him to be a gentleman and strong. That meant that when he had nightmares, he stayed quiet, sometimes Nanny would hold him but he could never tell her all of what made him cry.

As he started to understand his telepathy, it became harder to not show anything. He's never been a good liar and outright lying feels wrong. Everyone's always deciding what they'll say and what they won't, but emotions are true, he holds onto that.

Raven had seen him cry and let him cry, she understood that they need to be there for each other to be safe and true. It took time to learn how to balance what he felt and not get overwhelmed while still being true.

Erik asked him once why he wasn't angrier at all the hurt he felt and couldn't do anything about. He explained that anger drained you, love and caring gave him strength.

It wasn't always easy but he found ways to show people that they were heard and someone understood, that was what he did. He kept going and he felt their pain along with them and then they weren't alone and he wasn't either.


End file.
